The Guardians: The Beginning…Or is it The End?
by Forty-Doors-To-Nowhere
Summary: Danger shadows the land. As a threat, a threat bigger then imagined, looms around every corner. What is it? And why must the heroes be mere teenagers? Artemis Fowl, 39 Clues, Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles and Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Hallo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! With this story! That I've had written for aaaaaaaaaagggggessss! Sorry for the wait! But this is a Artemis Fowl, 39 Clues, Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles and Harry Potter crossover. One BIG major crossover! Enjoy my ... 'readers'. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, 39 Clues, Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles or Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective author/s. But if I did...*grins***_

* * *

They all made their way to the meeting place. All four of them. It was dangerous and no doubt risky, but it had to be done. Person 1 had lost their left leg due to a… 'Accident'. Person 2 had breath that reeked of alcohol. Mind you, it wasn't the weak stuff. Person 3 had beads of sapphire in his hair and Person 4 was the oldest and clearly responsible for all of them being at the meeting place. The meeting place was different every time. This time, the meeting place was at a stump in a forest in an unknown location. Well, to everyone except them. It was best this way. No one could find them unless they were one of the four. In other words, it was impossible to find the place. Just in case someone did manage to find the meeting place, it wouldn't be used for the next 300 years.

If the world survived that long. Person 1 always chose the spot since he had been to many different places that were not all that legal. But then illegal was always the fastest and smartest option. Person 2 and 3 started bickering. They never got along. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Person 1, in an Irish accent. Person 2 turned around and replied "Do that again. You sound funny." Person 1 ignored him. 'I hope you all know why we are here," Person 4 started, pausing slightly to see the reaction of his male counterparts. "The world is in danger. I have reviewed our options and only Plan 7395.869 Version 9425.831 can save the world," Person 4 said gravelly.

Everyone paused, absorbing this information. Plan 7395.869 Version 9425.831 was the most dangerous plan and was only to be used under the extremist case. Person 4 had pulled the pin out of the grenade. Chaos begun with all 3 protesting against Person 4. "How bad is the situation?" Yelled Person 2, above everyone. Everyone quieted down to hear Person 4's answer. "Hard. Challenging. Impossible." Replied Person 4. Person 1, 2 and 3 gasped. "I-I-Is it as b-b-bad as we t-t-think?" Stammered Person 3. "No," Replied Person 4, avoiding their eyes. Everyone let out a sigh. 'It's much worse than we think." Everyone tensed up. "The plan has to happen then!" exclaimed Person 1, "But, what about-,"

"It's for the best," Person 4 said, nodding sincerely. "You can't be crazy!" Person 3 screamed right in Person 4's face. "The world is at stake and if you don't want….. Well… the opposite of what should happen, I suggest that you shut it," Person 2 quipped back. Deep inside, all 4 of them were scared. They didn't want to admit the truth but... they knew they had it coming.

The End was nearer then it had ever gotten before...

* * *

**Ok,my minions! First chapter done! First 4 chapters (I think) are somewhat short since I started to write this 2 years ago. But 5th (or 6th) chapter will be super long to make up for the quantity. But Quality before quantity as darling mother says. But she turns out to be wrong 75% of the time...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cahills

**A/N: Hello! Next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, 39 Clues, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles or the like. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cahills**

Amy sat down. She was tired after trying, and not succeeding, to make Dan, Hamilton and Jonah clean up the horrible mess they made while trying, and again not succeeding, to do an all-nighter. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Amy jumped up and opened the door to see her Uncle Fiske there. Amy immediately hugged her uncle. "Easy there kiddo. Don't want to break your uncle's back, do you?" Nellie said, laughing. "Ah, Nellie," said Fiske, "Could you get everyone to meet me in the library. The secret one that is." "Uh, Why? I mean, Why the secret one?" Nellie asked, closing the door behind Fiske.

"Because, I have some... Cahill-related ideas that everyone needs to know," Fiske replied, walking up the staircase. When he had disappeared out of site, Nellie turned to Amy and said "I'll tell Alistair, The Starlings, Jonah and Dan. You can do the Holts and The Cobras- I mean, The Kabras." Nellie rushed off, leaving Amy behind, her jaw open wide. Nellie **knew** she hated the Kabras. The Holts were alright so, Amy started with them. As Amy walked, she went past the gym and Surprise, Surprise; The Holts were in the gym.  
Amy opened the door and poked her head through. Mr. and Mrs. Holt were kissing (Which Amy thought was gross), Madison looked like she was trying not to puke at the site of her parents kissing, Reagan sighed clearly thinking this was romantic, which earned her a punch from Madison and Hamilton was... Where was Hamilton?

"BOO!" Yelled Hamilton jumping from around the corner. Amy let out a scream and bolted to her room, screaming the whole way. Meanwhile, Nellie was having better luck. She had convinced the Starlings and Alistair to go to the secret library and was moving on to Dan, who was playing the Wii with Jonah. **_Jackpot!_** Nellie thought.  
"Hey Dan and Jonah, if you go to the secret library, I'll buy you $23 dollars worth of skittles each," Nellie said. Dan and Jonah heard this and put their minds together and figured that it would be $46 dollars' worth of skittles.

Seeing as this rarely happened, they bolted out of the room, leaving the Wii on. This caused Mario and Luigi to run into a pipe. Suddenly, Nellie heard Amy scream. Nellie poked her head out of the lounge room just in time and saw the door slam shut behind Amy. This was followed by a crash and a scream and a muffled curse. Nellie raced to Amy's room and flung the door open.

Amy was gone.

**Expect the Unexpected...**

* * *

**Oh no! What happened to Amy? Don't worry! She'll be fine... Maybe...**

**Please Review as i enjoy reading reviews and everyone's comments about my writing...**


	3. Chapter Chapter 2: Artemis Fowl

Artemis sat at the table. His father had just gotten back from... somewhere, and would not tell him where he got back from. Artemis heard a crash and looked up from the table to find his 2 little twin brothers, Beckett and Myles crashing down the stairs. "It not fair!" Beckett screamed at Myles. "Yes it is!" Retorted Myles, slapping his brother across the face. "Oi! You two stop that fighting!" Came Juliet's voice as she walked down the stairs. Beckett and Myles looked up innocently and replied in unison, "Of course Juliet." They both ran upstairs and locked the door to their room as they closed it behind them. "You do realise, that they both have crushes on you and that's why they were fighting?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

Juliet sighed and opened her mouth to reply but there came a huge bang and heavy footsteps at the door. "Who likes Juliet?" Butler boomed defensively. "The twins," Artemis replied, "But then they are only 4 and every bit annoying as all 4 year olds are." "If they ever…." Butler said only to be cut off by Artemis. "Yes I know Butler. You'll have their heads for it. Don't worry they won't even lay a finger on Juliet," Artemis said. "I'm going up to see how Mrs Fowl is going," Juliet said, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. "Don't go anywhere near the twins!" Butler shouted after her. Artemis got up and looked at the window. "Why do you think Father went on that… trip, Butler?" "Have no idea Artemis." Butler replied.

Artemis sighed. Artemis Fowl the First had been keeping to himself for the past month. Artemis's Mother; Angeline Fowl probably didn't even know what was going on either. "Look, I know you really want to know what your father was doing but sometimes… It might be better to leave some things as a surprise. You are 15 years old for goodness sake. You should start acting your age instead of acting 35," Butler said. Artemis whipped around quickly, "I don't act like I'm 35!" Artemis shouted. "I'm going for a lie down." As Artemis climbed the stairs, Butler said "Ok, you act more like 76 then." Suddenly, a crash came from Angeline Fowl's bedroom. Artemis looked up and ran to his mother's bedroom. As he opened the door, he found Juliet gagged and Butler ran in the room to ungag her. Artemis suddenly realised something was horribly out of place.

Angeline Fowl was nowhere to be seen.

Who's Going to Be There When You Fall?


End file.
